The Countess
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Autumn is a misunderstood girl who had been dubbed the "princess of all things Goth" by her peers. What happens when this Paris girl falls head over heels with a man who is over two thousand years old?
1. Chapter 1

**The Countess**

**I don't own Dracula 2000 or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Autumn is a misunderstood girl who had been dubbed the "princess of all things Goth" by her peers. What happens when this Paris girl falls head over heels with a man who is over two thousand years old?**

Autumn smiled as she skipped happily under the light of the full moon. She was joyful, for tomorrow, her best friend from America, Morgan, would be arriving as a student studying overseas.

The seventeen year old gothic girl squeale loudly, causing for a small cloud of bats to fly out of the trees and into the sky, creating a beautifully eerie picture. The elegant creature was wearing a knee length black lace tunic with royal blue velvet MaryJanes that had little pink skulls embroidered onto the fabric, a small silver crusifix, and a charm bracelet that jangled happily each time she would move.

Autumn began to dance, her feet rapidly beating the ground while she rested her hands on her hips. She smiled brightly as she lost herself in nightdreaming about what she and Morgan would do once she arrived in Paris...

The seventeen year old outcast stopped dancing and blinke as another vision came to her. She knew better than to fight the glimps of the possible future that were being shown to only her. Instead she just close her eyes and waited to be shown what would happen within the next few days.

At first, there was nothing.

But then, there was.

She was standing outside a crypt. She calmly walked towards the door and fearlessly pushed it open. The gate creaked open with a loud squeal of protest, allowing the young girl to enter. For the first time, Autumn noticed that she was wearing a white gown, that looked like a wedding dress. It was pretty, with ornate embroidery and beading, it's full skirts softly rustling on the cold marble floor. The brodice was strapless, leaving her shoulders and arms bare to the sudden biting chill that made her shiver uncontrolably.

Autumn stepped deeper inside, her bare feet silently padding the cold floor as she came to a set of stone stairs. The girl blinked her eyes a few times to activate her night vision before stepping into the dark.

Autumn soon came to a room with a silver coffin. She approached the coffin and froze as a hand pushed the lid open. The hand came from inside the coffin and it was smooth and young. The hand turned into an arm, lined with firm muscles. The arm turned into a shoulder, strong and proud.

And then, she saw his face.

He was built handsomely, with stong cheekbones, deep green eyes that were unreadable, and a fine nose.

He turned to face Autumn and smiled, his soft lips making Autumn swoon a bit.

Autumn dare to step forwards towards the handsome man. That step turned into several and suddenly, she was standing next to him. She shyly ran her petite hand through his shoulder length black hair and sighed in bliss at the texture of the silken locks.

Suddenly with one fluid motion, the man jumped out of the coffin and grabbed Autumn, cradling her in his strong arms. Autumn squeaked in fear and turned her sapphire blue eyes into his green eyes. He smiled down at her loveingly traching her nose with his index finger, and ending up in her mane of unruly black corkscrew curl.

Suddenly, Autumn was jolted from her vision as fast as it had appeared to her. She took several deep breaths before collasping underneath an oak tree.

What the hell was that?

_**I'm sorry about the shitty chapter, but I just had to write something. It might be a while until I update again. Time for the anual trip to the Catlina Islands. We'll be leaving tomorrow.**_

_**In the meantime...**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Or else Gerald Butler will come and bite y'all on the neck!**_Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**The Countess**

**I don't own Dracula 2000 or any of the songs that might pop up.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Autumn is a misunderstood girl who had been dubbed the "princess of all things Goth" by her peers. What happens when this Paris girl falls head over hells with a man who is over two thousand years old?**

Autumn smiled as she waltz into the biggest cemetery in Paris- Père Lachaise. She twirled her black lace parasol around on her shoulder as she stepped carefully among the crumbling tombstones. She was humming a song that had been stuck in her head for the past few hours. Looking around her to see if she was truly alone, she opened her mouth and began to belt out the words.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one  
And will we ever end up together?  
Ohhhhhhh  
And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one"_

Suddenly, Autumn heard someone clapping. She stopped walking, a blush covering her doll-like features. She slowly turned and an ear piercing squeal erupted from in-between her teeth.

"Morgan!" she shierked, running to hug her best friend.

Morgan was a stunning girl of sixteen years of age with a bright pink bob, purple eyes and a tall, slender figure. Tonight she was wearing ripped acid wash jeans that did nothing but showcase her long legs, a concert tee to an American music concert, and heavy combat boots. Both friends ran to each other, Morgan reaching Autumn first and knocking her over in her rush to greet her best friend.

"How's New Orleans?" Autumn asked her friend once they had both calmed down enough to help each other up.

"Still haunted as hell," answered Morgan happily, dipping her head so that way her pink hair covered her purple eyes.

"I bet you're busy with your ghost hunting job," dryly commented the seeress to her friend, who could sense the dead and communicate with them. "Tell me, how many ghosts did you kill this year alone?"

"Maybe close to thirty," shrugged Morgan, linking her arm in through Autumn's. "I lost count after doing the Brady Bunch home..."

"The Brady Bunch home was haunted?" asked Autumn, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it..."


End file.
